


Together forever

by apovasnormandy



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, greedfall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apovasnormandy/pseuds/apovasnormandy
Summary: When finally facing Constantin, De Sardet has to make a decision.





	Together forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fic about De Sardet's motives.  
If you have seen this on tumblr, that's because I posted it there first.

_“But for you! For us!”_ **  
**

How far would you go for the person you love the most?

No one in this entire world was more dear to him than his cousin. They had always been together, for as long as he could remember. This little troublemaker and his antics had given him more headaches than he could count, and still Adrien would come to his rescue, no matter what Constantin had gotten himself into again. De Sardet was there for him when no one else would be. They were best friends - and so much more than that.

Could he really do it, after everything they had been through?

Constantin wasn’t a bad person. He was an idiot, sure, but he had never hurt a fly. He was just a boy afraid of dying. And that fear of his and the new power he gained from binding himself had made him do terrible things. 

De Sardet had said he’d do anything to stop him when they found out about his plan. But was he really going to do it, now that he had the chance to? Was it worth it? Was this world they lived in worth saving?

Maybe Constantin was right. Maybe this world was indeed spoilt. 

He had seen it with his own eyes: the wars, the intrigues, the lies, the exploitation, the suffering, the senseless slaughter of both men and beasts. And his very own people were responsible for a good part of it. There was no denying.

De Sardet had been betrayed, manipulated, and used so many times, that by this point, he had just grown tired of it. So very tired.   
Perhaps it was time to rest.

Maybe this world was not for them.

He couldn’t do it. Even after all this madness, he couldn’t. The thought of living without Constantin pained him too much. He didn’t want that life. He didn’t want to be the hero everyone expected him to be. Not at this cost.

He used the blade to cut his own hand and reached out for his cousin’s.

_Someone else would save the world someday._

Adrien had expected to be scared, but the moment their hands touched, fears and sorrows vanished. It was as if all the burden he was carrying finally fell off and left only peace.

In that moment, he knew he was _home._

“My sweet prince”, Adrien whispered as he buried his face against Constantin’s shoulder.

Free at last.

_Together forever._


End file.
